When Im There
by AlexandriCP
Summary: Blake was kicked out of her parents' house but her parents told her one thing that would haunt her. She moves to Canada and her life will be changed forever. Accepting OC(s) somewhat in the middle of the story, i think.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal & Moving To Canada!

Chapter 1: Betrayal & Moving to Canada?!

As usual, I grabbed my laptop that was on my desk and went to my bed, waiting to see if BajanCanadian posted the 200th episode of Hunger Games. She watched the other youtubers as well so she will not be bored, waiting, in a non creepy way. "Sweety I want you to come to the living room, Dad and I want to talk to you about something." Mom called. *Sigh* "I hope its about lunch, I'm hungry." I thought as I walked to the living room. I already saw my parents with their serious face on, " What's going on?" I asked. "I hate to break it to you Blake Azul Greenwell-" I cut off my dad when I heard my full name, can you believe that? My dad only used my full name when its time to get serious. "Woah, woah, woah, what's with the full name dad?" I immediately said. I hope they are not saying the m word, please don't say it, please don't say it! My mom sighed and finally said, "Blake, you're moving out." Oh my gosh, she said the m word! I didn't want to argue to my parents since I'm 19, " Ok. I'll go pack my things up." For some reason I felt happy to be free. Before I came to my room, I asked my parents, "Did you pick out a place for me or I have to pick on my own?" That felt really awkward to say that. "We did. We have planned it for a month now." My dad muttered. He looked at me because I was in shocked. "So you have been planning to get rid of me?!" I feel the betrayal coming inside of me. "At least you can go back to school once you moved to Cana- I mean your apartment." My mom said, putting a fake smile. I heard she said something about Canada then changed the subject. 2 shocks in 1 day, can my life get any more worst! I was screaming in my head to get things out. But why am I moving to Canada? Why did I get betrayed from my own parents? And why do I keep forgetting to tell my parents what's the address to my apartment? These questions haunt me for a day.

**:3 CLIFFHANGER TIME**


	2. Chapter 2: That Creepy Dude

Chapter 2: That Creepy Dude

*time skip*

I got over my parents betraying me and all, its really not a big deal but I don't know why I acted like an idiot with that derpy face. "Here we are, Canada." The flight attendant said.

*time skip about surveys and stuff*

Wow, I can't believe those plane surveys are 10 pages long! Its my first time in Canada so I kind of need help, but im not going to ask because I don't want to be a total weirdo. I called my friend Kathene to pick me up since she lives at Canada and 20 minutes away from my new apartment.

(**Kathene = Bold**

_Me (Blake) = Italic_)

_Hey Kathene, can you pick me up?_  
**Are you at Michigan?**  
_No, im already in Canada._  
**Oh my gosh I didn't know you're going to be here! I'll pick you up.**  
_Ok great, I'll be at the front._

*ends call*

I noticed that there was some random dude staring at me, it was creepy but I decided to ignore that and wait for Kathene. "Come on Kathene, there's this guy staring at me and I don't want to make it awkward." I whispered to myself. I was tapped by the shoulder, I turned around and...

**CLIFFHANGER TIME! ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3: Heya Brotha!

Chapter 3: Heya brotha!

I got tapped by the shoulder, turned around and oh my gosh... Its my brother Tyler (MunchingBrotato). I hugged him and said "What are you doing here bro?" He shrugs and replies, "Just a lucky guess?" I saw his lie and I put my hand on my waist. "Ok fine. I heard that mom and dad finally kicked you out of the house and they told you that they have been planning to kick you out of the house for a month." He muttered. "What do you mean you heard? Oh and who did you heard it from?" I was asking Tyler like this is a quid pop or something but luckily he was saved by Kathene. Touché. Now you were probably thinking why this is my first time coming to Canada even though Tyler is Canadian and we are siblings. Well yeah umm... Tyler was adopted by my parents and yeah...

"Hey Kathene!" I said while I waved to hair. "Hey Blake! Who's this cutie?" I laughed, "This is my brother Tyler." He didn't waved at her and neither was she, it feels like im interrupting the greeting. They both snapped out of it, "Mind if I use your brother Blake?" Kathene said in her dreamy voice. "Umm... Well can I drive while you 2 love birds sit around in the back, staring at each other?" I said, we all laughed ad got to the car. I just hope I won't see them get things awkward at the car so When I There, I make weird sounds, "WOOLOO LOOLOOLLOOO! AWKWARD TIME!" Basically, I did that and turned on the radio until I got to my place.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy

Blake's P.O.V. :  
As soon as I got to my apartment building, I noticed Tyler and Kathene not staring at each others eyes, wonder why. "Excuse me, where is building D6?" I ask when I saw a lady opening doors. "Oh you go to the 4th elevator then you go straight until you find building D6." The lady replied, " Thank you." I said and started walking to the elevator, I was still holding my luggage though so you wont ask. " Let me get that for you." Kathene said when we head into the elevator. There was a really awkward silence at the elevator, why am I so curious? Don't answer that. We head out to the elevator and I walked backwards, " So, uhh, anything new?" I asked, "Pax is coming up, we can go there, it's about 2 hours from here." Tyler said. "Sure we can all-" That was when I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I should of watched where I'm going!" I helped the person up and I got lost into his eyes, " Mitch?" Tyler said interrupting the moment. The guy shook his head, "Tyler? What brings you here?" The guy said. Wait, I didn't know they know each other! Tyler has some explaining to do.  
Mitch's P.O.V. :  
I was just walking to the hallway and I pulled my phone out to see that my ex-girlfriend texted me.

_Flash back_

I got home and I saw my girlfriend calling some guy at Skype™ " Love ya!" And gave an air kiss to the guy, apparently they're done talking," Angela?" I said " Oh Mitch! Did you see that?" Angela said, she was surprised. "Angela. We're through." I said looking at the floor. " Sweety that was not my other boyfriend, that was my, uhh, cousin, yeah , cousin." I can tell when someone lies. " You know you just admitted that you have another boyfriend, right?" I said. "Damn it Mitchell Hughes I only wanted to date you for the fame, there I said it now!" She yelled. I was shocked and surprised she has the guts to say that. I pointed at the door so she can leave. "Fine be that way." As she said when she left. After she left I threw all her stuff, even her expensive stuff at the door, that will show her. "FUCK YOU MITCH NOT MY EXPENSIVE THINGS!" Angela said. I kind of made an evil smirk.

_Flash Back Over_

That was when I realized I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I should of watched where I'm going!" Some lady said. Her voice was magnificent, not too deep, not too high. Just perfect. I got up and I saw the lady, oh my gosh, she's the one. I got lost in her eyes until someone said, " Mitch?" It's Tyler! What's he doing here? "Tyler? What brings you here?" I asked. I looked over to the girl next to Tyler and she's just looking to the other girl, which was shocked. Before Tyler can speak, I heard a thump behind me, the girl fainted. (It was Blake ok? Mitch didn't know her name yet)


	5. Chapter 5: Mitch Took Care Of Me!

**Author's Note:**  
**I'm typing chapters on my phone & I feel like this is a never ending story lol but school is coming up so I can just update the story morning, day, & night! How's that sound? But I'm not keeping any promises though. Ok moving on to the story!**

Kathene's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, Blake just fainted! Ummmm, what should I do? "Guys, what should we do?" I said as I rushed over to Blake, they're shocked as well. "Maybe she fainted because I was hot." Mitch joked. I already know Mitch because I watch his videos and everyone else, especially Tyler's. "Wow, you really want to joke when something bad happened?" I said, "Pretty much. It's not like she likes me or something... Right?" Mitch said, something about what he said makes me wonder.

*TIME SKIP* :D

Blake's P.O.V.  
I woke up on a really soft, yet comfortable couch. I wonder where I am. I sat up and thought," What time is it?"."Hello you must be Blake, I'm Mitch." Someone said. I turned to my left and I saw someone sitting to the left of me, oh my gosh he looks amazing, he kind of has a Canadian accent though. "Where am I?" I asked Mitch, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Mitch said. "How can I forget my manners, my name is Blake." As I shook his hand. "Hi Blake, this is building D6 a.k.a. your apartment." How does he know my apartment? "Tyler told me your apartment and handed me the keys so I can take care of you." Woah, took care of me? Too toward but at least he took care of me, not really. We just stood there in silence until Mitch's phone went off. "Excuse me I have to take this. I'll be in my apartment D7. By the way, welcome to Canada." It's like he's reading my mind! He went to his apartment then I took out my phone to text Kathene.

Text:  
Blake: Hey Kahene  
Blake:*Khere  
Blake: Dang you typos!  
Kathene: Lol! I'm glad your fine. Soooo... I saw you looking at his eyes. Do you like himmmm?  
Blake: Who? I don't like anyone! What makes you say that? I like ice cream. Hehehe..  
Kathene: I know when your lying so don't do that to me. You know who I'm talking about, Mitch :3  
Blake: no...  
Kathene: hmmmm... Righhhhhtttt.. I'll ttyl cya!  
Blake: cya 3

*LE TEXTING ENDED*

Pshh... I don't like Mitch. Do I? I don't know anymore! I have mixed feelings ahhhhh! Somebody knocked at the door. I opened it and I saw my ex-boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**  
**CLIFFHANGER MWUA HAHAHA so yeah random ppl, I need an O.C. For Blake's ex-boyfriend. The best O.C. Will be put to the story. If there is any other O.C.'s than I will squeeze them to the story :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Huh?

Blake's P.O.V. :  
I was just standing there, frozen and stiff. "Brian?" I finally said, confused why is here? "Blake? I didn't know you lived here!" Brian said. "Uh yeah I live here. I just moved here." I said, not trying to remember the flash back-oh no don't do this flash back!  
Flash back time!  
It was high school, I was just talking to my friend Kathene about senior prom, we weren't the popular people. Just then, Brian Salksten the popular dude came over to me and asked me out to prom. I just shrugged and said,"Sure."  
We have been together for 4 years and one day I broke up with him because he was arrogant and being mean to my friends, that's not himself though, wonder why. We didn't handle the break up pretty well but we just suck it up and moved on.  
Flash back time ended :(  
"I just wanted to see who my new neighbor is going to be, I heard she's hot but, your here." Brian said. I'll take that as a joke, not an insult. I rolled my eyes and said, "Look Brian, I know you want to be with me again but it's not going to work out." Yeah, I think that sounds good. "What do you mean? I already moved on and mostly every guy is talking about you. I don't know whyyyyyyyy..." He said as he walked away. I'm pretty sure that last sentence he sang in unison. I rolled my eyes again and closed the door. As I walked away, there was a knock on the door again, I opened it and I felt a pair of soft lips touching my lips. Brian just kissed me! I tried pushing him away from me until I stopped and saw that Mitch was looking at me the whole time, shocked.  
Author's Note:  
Gee... I should stop it here... Well thanks for reading this chapter- no I'm just kidding xD I almost got you there! Back to the story.  
Mitch's P.O.V.  
There was an awkward silence until my phone went off, "Excuse me, I have to take this." I said as I left Blake's apartment. Oh, it's biggums (Jerome) "Hey biggums!" I said as I went to my apartment. "Hey dood, you busy today?" Jerome asks. I wonder why. "Well I met my new neighbor today-" Before I can finish Jerome was telling, "DOOD IS SHE A GIRL OR A BOY TELL ME DO YOU LIKKKKKEE HER?" Woah, just woah. Just then I hear talking. "Umm biggums, gotta call you back." I said and hanged up. I listened to the conversation at my door, just stalking. I heard Blake's voice and some guys voice. I went outside of the hallway to hear more but then I saw some guy kissing Blake, she tried pushing him out of the way but then she stopped and looked at me. I looked at her, shocked.  
Author's note:  
Okie I'm not editing anything since I'm lazy and everything. Oh and thank you DaCoolAngel for submitting your O.C. And that was the only O.C. Btw xD ok chapter 7 will be here at... Around noon like 12, 1 or 2 pm PST so I'll see you later random ppl :P


	7. Chapter 7: Mitch? BajanCanadian? Jerome?

Mitch P.O.V.  
"Blake..." I said, looking down disappointed, wait why? Do I like her? No! I just met her! Umm.. Kind of? Ugh! I went back to my apartment and called back Jerome like nothing happened. "Mitch, what's wrong?" I sighed. " uh nothing biggums. What about we have a guys night out. You can invite the guys and we'll meet up somewhere." I said. "Ok, I can tell your sad, no one can pass the bacca." He knows I'm sad but I have to let it go. Probably I'm sad of the break up. " Uh, it's nothing. Meet me at place at 5 k?" and I hung up.  
Blake's P.O.V.  
Brian stopped kissing me. "How could you Brian! We already broken up and this is how you re-pay me?!" I yelled, I didn't care if others saw. "Well I thought you want us to be together." He said. "Us? There is no us and will never be us." I said as I walked to my apartment, I just left him alone there. I don't have feelings for him anymore. Well since my apartment is already furnished, I'll go watch Youtube videos.  
Brian's P.O.V.  
I did the "right" thing. I should move out of this place. This place is getting weirder and weirder especially that guy across from my apartment who yell at his own computer screen. I mean who does that?  
Blake's P.O.V.  
I went to watch Bajancanadian's videos. I wonder what he look like irl (in real life) because his voice sounded awfully familiar. Oh look, he uploaded a blog recently. I clicked on the video and, oh my gosh. Mitch? BajanCanadian? It all makes sense now. I knocked on the door to Mitch's apartment, once he answered I immediately gave him a tackle, no reason lol. "Hey Mitch, that ones a keeper!" Someone said as he eats chips. Mitch and I got up, "Hey what was that for?" Mitch asked. I looked down, "uhh... No reason.." Mitch just shrugged, "Blake, this is Jerome, Jerome this is Blake." I looked up and I shook his hand. For some reason he's staring at me, weirdly. Jerome shook his head, "Hi.. Umm Mitch?" Jerome said. "Yeah biggums?" Mitch replied. "May I talk to you in private?" Jerome said. "Ummm.. Sure?" and they walked to Mitch's bedroom. What are they talking about? I need to know! You know what, I'm just going to hear their "conversation" oh my, this is a bad side of me. I began to listen. I heard yelling that I understand. Wait a minute, they both like me?!  
Author's Note:  
OMG SHE FOUND OUT! WHAT WOULD BE NEXT? Find out like about 6,7, or 8 pm PST (Pacific Standard Time) Bye! Btw sorry for misspelled words and typos and stuff. Give me a break, I am typing this on my phone and publishing it to you guys :P


	8. Chapter 8: Well this is awkward

Jerome's .P.O.V. "Hey Mitch, pass me the chips!" I said to Mitch, I was already in his apartment. Mitch passed me the chips and then I heard the knock on the door. Oh great! A dinner and a show! I thought as I was munching on my chips. Mitch opened the door and someone tackled him. I thought it was a fan until Mitch chuckled. "Hey Mitch, that one's a keeper!" I joked. They both got up. "Hey, what was that for?" Mitch asked. "uhh... No reason." the girl said while she's looking down. I can tell she has something planned. NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE BACCA! Ehem. The girl looked up. She has brunette hair with a bow on the side, with a XOXO shirt with dark jeans. I just looked at her in awe, "Blake this is Jerome, Jerome this is Blake." I shook her hand. I realized I was a little bit of drooling then I shook my head. "Hi... Umm, Mitch?" I asked. "Yeah biggums?" Mitch replied. "May I talk to you in private?" I asked. "uhh... Sure?" Mitch answered. Mitch and I went to his bedroom and closed the door. "Mitch, I have a lot of questions for you." I said. "She's hot." Mitch said, which was true. "Is that your new neighbor?" I said. "Yeah... Why? By the way, I call dibs since I saw her first." Mitch replied with a smirk. "Fine, but you know I can tell why she was here. " I said. "What? No way!" Mitch said with a louder voice. "NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE BACCA! SHE'S NOT HERE FOR NO REASON! SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING!" I yelled. "WHAT? NO WAY! DON'T ACCUSE HER UNTIL YOU HAVE PROOF!" Mitch yelled. "Fine-" I said but then I was stopped by a knock on the bedroom door. I answered it and it was Blake. "Did you hear-" Mitch asked but got stopped by Blake. "Yeah, you yelled most of the things." She said. "Wait, were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked. "I... Hold on, I got to take this." Blake said as she pulled her phone and fake call and then she just left the room. "Oh my gosh, she's like me." Mitch said quietly. That's true, Mitch likes to eavesdrop on a lot of people. "Oh Mitch." I said when I chuckled then went to the living room to talk to Blake.

Mitch's P.O.V.

What did I do? I need to think about this and plus Adam, Jason, Ty, and Tyler are coming over, I forgot about that.

Blake's P.O.V.

Damn it! I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop on people! There was a knock on the door, I answered it and there was about 4 people at the door. It was awkward because I didn't know those people. I turned my head slowly and yelled, "Jerome, Mitch you got company!" It was still awkward because they're staring at me. Jerome and Mitch walked over at the door. "Hey guys, oh her? This is Blake-" I stopped him and said, "Hi, I'm Blake and I should be leaving now..." I said as I left. "Blake!" Mitch yelled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I yelled as I went to my apartment. I sighed and locked the door so no one can go in and prank me and all of that. I changed and went to bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I said as I went to sleep.

Mitch's P.O.V.

"What was that for?" Ty asked. "Don't worry, she's my sister, she just leaves when things get awkward." Tyler said. Wait a minute, TYLER HAS A SISTER?! "Damn it Janet, you have sister?!" Adam said. Wait a minute, Adam is acting weird. Can things get any weirder?!


	9. Chapter 9: Fangirling, Ketchup, and more

Blake's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and I looked at my alarm clock, "7:11 AM". I went to Mitch's apartment and I knocked at the door.

Mitch's P.O.V.

It's 6:30, I checked my email and I got an email from Machinima saying that there will be a YouTube reunion, where all the youtubers that applied for Machinima celebrate a reunion. It says here that I have 2 tickets to the reunion, well I guess I'm going to invite Blake. There was a knock on my door, I got up and answered it. Who is up this early? "Hi." Blake said. "Come on in!" I said as let her in. I think she has something in her mind. "I need to tell you something." we both said, that was odd. "Ok I go first." Blake said. She took a deep breathe and said. "Sorry for what happened yesterday. It was my ex-boyfriend, Brian and he wants to get back together but I didn't want to. Forgive me?" Wait, why was she apologizing? I apologized and told her about the Machinima Reunion. "And, I decided to take you to the reunion with me so I don't end up alone." I said. "As friends, right?" Blake asked. I thought about it for a moment and I decided to go with it. "Um, sure!" I said. "Oh yeah and it's in next Friday, at California. " I informed. Blake just stopped, and sat on the couch. I sat next to her. " Everything ok?" I said. Everything ok?! Wow, smart move. "Yeah, it's just that-" Blake stopped and look down at the floor. "I'm mad at my parents because, they wanted me to move out for a month. " She muttered. "Blake, I'm so sorry. At least we're not seeing your parents, we're going to a reunion! I said excitedly. That's when I realized-the videos! I haven't uploaded a video for 2 days now! Better start working! "I'm going to go and work. I'll see you later?" I said. "Sure!" Blake said as she left. I went to my computer and opened up Skype. Adam, Tyler, Jason and Jerome are online so I pulled group call. "Hey guys want to play Cops And Robbers? I asked. They all nodded and told them what ip they should go to.

Time skip!

"Hey guys Sky here and we are playing Cops and Robbers-what is Cops And Robbers, Mitch?" Adam said. I was so distracted that there was an awkward silence. "Oh, Cops and Robbers is where, this, that, the end." I said. "Umm, ok. "Sky said.

TIME SKIP

"I'm Sky, there's Fluffy, Brotato, The spaceman Jason and the Mitch!" Sky said, and we all ended the recording. "What was that for?" Jason said. Honestly I don't know, for some reason I was thinking of Blake. "What thing?" I said. "You know, that awkward silence at the beginning." Tyler said. I begin to stutter, "I, uh, I-" That was when I got cut off by Jerome, "Looks like someone has a crush! Who is it?". "What? I don't have a crush!" I said while I was looking at my phone. "Dood, I can see your face. " Jerome said. I forgot I put on video camera! "You guys are crazy, wanting to know my life. See you tomorrow!" I said as I ended the call. I looked at my watch and it's about 9 PM. I went to visit Blake. "Blake are you asleep yet?" I said as I wad knocking at her door. She opened the door and what do you know, I interrupted her in her sleep, "What do you want Mitch? I was sleeping. " Oopsies. "I wanted to ask you-" That was when I got cut off by a fan. "Oh my gosh! Is that BajanCanadian?!" The fan was fangirling. "Yes and who you might be?" I asked. "Well I will not allow strangers to knowmy real name so just call me DJStarWolf." She said. "Hi DJStarWolf sorry to interrupt but Mitch was about to ask me something." Blake said. "Go ahead, you can ask her right here Mitch, unless your proposing to her or something than that goes right to Youtube." DJStarWolf said with an evil smirk. I blushed and Blake did too. I'm not proposing her, what are you, a clown?! Calm down Mitch. "Afraid to ask her something in front of a fan Mitch? Don't worry, I'll be quiet while recording, you wouldn't even know I'm here!" DJStarWolf said. "Just tell me in the morning Mitch." Blake said. "Oh ok, you'll tell her in the morning. If you tell her right now, this is going on Youtube. If you tell her tomorrow morning, you'll have to face a lot of fans tomorrow, that's right, I'll tell the media about it." DJStarWolf said. "What do you have against us? I mean why do you want to make my life miserable?" I said. "Oh, I do that to every Youtuber starting A-Z. I'm on the letter B so you have to face the consequences." I really wanted to tackle that "fan". "Ok umm Blake I need to ask you this." I said while DJStarWolf is recording. I let out a sigh and said. "Do you have any ketchup?" I said, I was lying and DJStarWolf actually bought that but not Blake but she was going along. "Ok sure but you have to get it in the morning." Blake said."You guys are no fun but, I'll still put it up on Youtube!" DJStarWolf said. I just walked to my apartment, lay on my bed and slept.

TIME SKIP

Blake's POV

I woke up and looked at the time "7:28 am." I said. I didn't bother changing my clothes but I brushed my teeth and went to Mitch's apartment. The door is unlocked and I heard chattering and yelling, he must be recording. I let myself in and I was holding a full bottle of ketchup. I went to his recording studio and realized he was live streaming and he wasn't there. The chat went nuts and I realized he was doing facecam and I saw myself. I heard creaks, I turned around and I saw Mitch behind me. I was holding the bottle of ketchup behind me. He has a bottle of ketchup facing me. "Whatcha doing, Blake?" he said while still pointing the ketchup at me. I opened the ketchup top slowly while I was distracting Mitch and the chat went nuts again because they saw me opening the top. "Oh and not to mention here is the bottle of ketchup you asked me last night!" I yelled while I squirted the bottle of ketchup at him. He was about to squirt at me so I duck and rolled causing him to splash on his computer screen. "Oh no." We both said while we were looking at the compuyer screen.


	10. Chapter 10: Oh no, Blake!

Blake's P.O.V.

"Blake what have you done?!" Mitch yelled at me. "You squirted ketchup at your screen, it's not my fault that I was trying to save myself!" I yelled back. The chat went nuts again and I realized he was doing a live stream with Jerome. "Uh, should I be here?" Jerome said breaking his silence. "A new computer will cost me a fortune!" Mitch yelled. "I knew you were going to squirt ketchup on me so I had to take self defense." I explained. "Just, get out." Mitch said while he was looking down and pointing at the door. I sighed and said my words, "If you're going to be mad at me than fine. I won't talk to you again, you're wish has been done." I went to my apartment, lie on my bed and close my eyes. I don't know why I'm overreacting.

Mitch's P.O.V

After Blake left, the chat went nuts. "Wow, that was just harsh." Jerome said. "What am I suppose to do? You heard her, she won't talk to me again." I said while I was looking at the chat on my other computer.

User: HARSH! TO A GIRL? TSK TSK

Qwerty2947: ...

Dixjcjem$8382: Cold...

DJStarWolf: Wow, to Blake? Someone has issues!

Melony100: Ikr DJStarWolf!

GurlOMG: you said it DJ

AlexandriCP: Now no need to argue, let's just leave Mitch alone.

DJStarWolf: Like you never had an issue.

fionnafhao107: Ooh! Its getting hot in here!

Ok I'm done looking at the chat, it's just drama. "No need for drama anyone-" That was when I got cut off by a scream, "What was that?!" Jerome said. "I don't know but I'm going to figure that out right now." I said when I went to my door. I slowly opened the door and I saw a man, a girl, and Blake?! Wait, Blake is asleep!


	11. Chapter 11: Dream

Blake's P.O.V.

I woke up, drowsy seeing that i've been dragged by a person on a mask. I realized someone has been dragging me to the stairs, thud, thud, thud, thud that's why my head hurts, a lot. Wait, I locked my door! How did this culprit unlock my door?!

Mitch's P.O.V. (Earlier)

Oh my gosh, the man was wearing a mask and pointing a gun on a woman who had dropped her groceries. "Please don't shoot me!" the woman said, I quickly grabbed my phone and called 911, "911 what's your emergency?", "There's a man on a mask, about to drag my friend and apparently a woman found out but then the man points the gun at her." I whispered, trying not get caught. "Mitch! Mitch! What's going on there?" Shit! Jerome was yelling on top of his lungs and almost everybody heard it. I walked up to my computer screen and said, "Jerome you have to be quiet! Someone is about to commit a crime! Don't you know anything about safety?!" I whispered. "I did, in 2nd grade. When I was in 3rd grade people thought I was commuting a crime, because I did! I never got caught!" Oh double shit! The man caught me snooping, I hid my phone on my back, my fans saw it since I'm still live streaming. "Ah, Mitchell Hughes. We haven't met and I'm not a 'dood' you might say." The man said, man the chat went nuts! "Hey, you poopy butt!" Jerome said. "Not now Jerome, this is real life, I guess you never knew about safety!" I whispered. "Pssh no, you're acting it up! Come on Mitch! Tell the fans!" Jerome said. The man pointed the gun at me. "Go ahead say your last words." The man said. I sighed, "Tell my family I love them, tell the fans I love them, tell my friends I love them, Jerome I love you biggums and Blake, tell Blake for me that I, that I, that I, that I, that I lo-" Before I can finish my sentence I got shot on the head. Jerome's P.O.V.

Mitch was doing video camera so I stopped what I was doing and looked at the camera, "Tell my family I love them, tell the fans I love them, tell my friends I love them, Jerome I love you biggums and Blake, tell Blake for me that I, that I, that I, that I, that I lo-" Before he can finish, he got shot on the head by the man, "You said too much already." the man said. I immediately screamed on the top of my lungs, "MITCH! NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTING IT UP! NO! BUDDY!" I pounded my keyboard so hard it started to break. On my other screen, I saw the live stream chat, it was insane. "Poor Jerome, you must of had a bacca brain in real life also. News flash, you're adopted." The man said and left. "NO MITCH NO JUST NO JUST NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled. "SHUT UP NEIGHBOR!" My neighbors said. "SHUT UP? NO MY PARTNER JUST DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY COMPUTER SCREEN!" I yelled back. "RIGHT! I KNOW YOU'RE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AGAIN JEROME, I CAN TELL!" My neighbors yelled back. I just can't help it! I set up my own live stream and said, "Guys, check my live stream, I'm doing a facecam. " Once everyone went to my live stream ,the chats went insane! "I'm, I, I didn't know!" I said and I break down crying. The chats went insane. "What? Look behind me? Ok." I said. I looked behind me and I saw the same man but this time with a knife, "NONONONONONONO!" I yelled on top of my lungs. Just then I got stabbed about 50 times.

I gasped and opened my eyes. Oh my gosh it was a nightmare but, what about Mitch? Blake?


	12. Chapter 12: That Awkward Butt Situation

Mitch's POV:

I woke up, horrified about that nightmare I had when I got killed by a man during my live stream.

I was thinking for awhile until I felt breathing close to my neck. I turned my head to the right, slowly seeing Jerome with his eyes open, staring at me in a happy mood, "Merome." I heard Jerome say. I was screaming but I can't scream. I tried calling for help but for some reason, my voice puts me on mute. What cruel world are we living in?!

Just then, I heard a voice, Blake? No it can't be- "Wake up you booger!" Blake said. I couldn't wake up, I can't move my body, am I still in a dream? "Shh, my child. You're waking up now." A voice said until it fades away.

I felt a splash of cold, cold water, that was when I could wake up now.

"You ok? I heard you yelling something about Jerome, you and I in your sleep so loud that I woke up, and got over here to wake you up. Is there's something you want to tell me? If it's too personal, than you don't have to tell me." Blake said with a worried look. I was relieved I woke up, I can't stand nightmares! "It's fine." I said as I stood up.

Blake started giggling out of nowhere while looking at me. I gave her a confused look and she pointed at my boxers- Oh shit! I forgot I sleep with boxers! I stood there as red as a tomato.

Jerome's POV:

I woke up by the sound of giggling in my phone. What? I never called Blake! I don't sleep-call, in my sleep! Just then, I had a perfect idea, prank time!

? POV:

I was writing on my journal, so I can bury an artifact for the next 100 years so geographers will know a person's life and their story. I didn't tell anyone my name or my life, even this story until I trust it. Only Jerome knows my name, my life, what I've been through, and such more. Lets just say I had a pretty horrible history. No, I'm not taking over _When I'm There_ you're crazy! I got to suck it up, time to meet new people. First victim, Blake.

I know all about Blake and no, I'm not a stalker. Senses come to me. I'm not a regular person that has the ability to walk in 2 feet and such. I said too much. ALEXANDRICP DON'T MAKE ME TALK ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH AND SUCH!

I have a lot of abilities, like I have the ability to say things in people's mind, watch, "Blake, you may not know me but i'm a person that's about to meet you. I'm related to Jerome. Now, please don't say anything about this funny business. The voice in your mind will fade away." I said those in Blake's mind, I can tell she's staring off into space, while Jerome is goofing off with Mitch.

Blake's POV:

I stopped giggling, stared off into space, hearing a voice in my mind. I know that voice anywhere, I can't believe it! She's back.

Mitch's POV:

Blake suddenly stops giggling and stared off into space, I wonder what's wrong with her, until I heard a voice, "This. Is. The. Ghost. Of. Jerome. He's been stabbed about 50 times, of course Jerome will die." Wait, how did that so called ghost know about my nightmare? Did he have it also?

I followed where the voice came from until I found it in Blake's phone, on her back pocket. I gulped, trying to reach her phone until Blake stopped staring. I stood still, that was a mistake. Blake turned around looking at me, shocked. It looks like I was about to touch her butt! I stood really still, red. All I can think about, red. I closed my eyes I'm ready to get slapped. Come on! Where's my slap on the face! I didn't feel a slap.

I opened my eyes and found out Blake was texting on her phone. She looked up to me, with a worried look.

"Sorry, I was just getting your phone because Jerome was messing with me and I stood still when you started to look and it looked like I was about to touch your-"

"It's ok. Jerome actually heard it all. He was laughing his head off. You know what time is it?"

"Adventure time?"

"No, Revenge Time."

Blake was smirking deviously. But I got to ask her and Jerome one question, did they have the same nightmare also?

"Blake, we need to have time to plan our revenge-"

"Sweety, revenge waits for no one."

Blake left. Randomly say revenge waits for no one and left, without saying goodbye.

I realized it was still late in the night. "GOOD NIGHT!" I said to no one and slept.

? POV:

Really AlexandriCP? Why would Blake and Mitch get revenge on Jerome?! Oh plus, I get early access of the story. I'll be in the story also, I'm not an author, I'm an OC, waiting to be in a chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: That Airplane Meet Up Dough!

? P.O.V.

It's time. I wore my black hoodie so no one would recognize, which was a problem.

I used my speeding skills to go to the place faster. As I arrived, people gave me strange looks but I was carrying a key with me so they know that I live here.

I took the stairs because elevators are overrated and I can smell a fart that smells like a dying horse from here.

Here I am. I walked to the hallway to look for the apartment. I turned my head to see the numbers, which was a bad idea. Bump, thud. Great, I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I picked myself up and I saw the long lost Blaze. "Blaze?" I whispered. He look confuse as in I think doesn't know me until he took a good look at me.

I was wearing a black halter shirt, pink shorts, and black combat boots.

In the day, I was a human. In the night, I was a wolf. I still have my grey eyes, which is covered by brown, chocolate contacts.

"SJ? Is that you?" Blaze said. Well, now the readers know me. "Yeah, except this time im wearing a hoodie, and a hoodie means,"

"You're in a mission right now. Ok, sorry." Blaze finished.

"Now, do you know where building D6?" I said, trying not to be desperate. "Uh, why?"

"Because,"

"Because?"

"Answer the question!" I yelled that causes some people look at me.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Blaze whimpered.

I looked behind Blaze to see that building D6 was right there.

"Never mind. It was right across the hall." I said in an annoyed tone.

I walked to building D6 and knocked at the door. A guy opened the door. Mitch.

Blake's P.O.V. :

I woke up to a sound of a gun loading. I picked up my glasses and put them on. Cross that out, it was a water gun. "Shit." I said as I was putting my hands up. I look up to see Mitch holding 2 tickets at the other hand.

"The Machinima Reunion is today!" Mitch said. Time really goes fast. "Okay, okay! Let me change-" I got interrupted by a doorbell. "And you go see who's visiting me," I finished.

I went to the bathroom, got showered, dried myself with a towel, and put on a shirt that says What am I doing to my life?, put on my favorite jean that fits me, yet its comfortable. Lastly, I put my favorite hoodie.

I was about to get out of the bathroom but I forgot the make up. Ehh, Yolo. I ain't spending my time on make up and putting on contacts! I put a ponytail and went out in the living room.

I saw Mitch staring out someone- I don't even know if its a girl or a boy! Although "it" was wearing a hoodie. 'Oh, nobody gets an awkward situation!' I thought.

I walked next to Mitch. "Hi, umm, sorry about my friend. So what brings you here in this fun apartment?" I greeted the person.

The person was about to speak but it just left. Odd. "I know who that person is!" Mitch said breaking his silence. "Ok, you can tell me about that later. We have to go!" I grabbed his arm and headed out to the airport. I was thinking of my mom for no reason that I almost forgot that it's her birthday today! I dropped everything that I held.

"What's wrong matey?" Mitch asked using a pirate accent like Jack Sparrow aka Johnny Depp or whoever. "It's my mom's birthday today. The Machinima Reunion is today." I said. Mitch seems confused at first but then he understands. "What about you spend quality time with your mom tomorrow and go to the Machinima Reunion with me instead." Mitch said. "It sounds like your asking me to go to the dance with you." I said. Mitch blushed. "Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did. Not."

"Did too!"

We kept arguing until a group of security guards warned us to not yell. We turned around and just laughed until see got to the airplane.

"Not fair! Not fair!" Mitch whined. "What's up?" I asked. "My seat is on 6P!" Mitch pointed to a fat guy eating chips. I looked at my plane seat and look who sat next to me. "I'm sitting next to Brian." I choked out. Mitch seems to be confused- Oh that's right! I forgot to tell him about Brian. Should I tell him? Should I keep it to myself? Should I wait until I'm at the hospital, injured and I'm forced to face the truth? A lady behind me said," Move you fat jerk!" That was when I stopped thinking and came back to reality. I turned around to the lady who was behind Mitch. "Hey, I'm not fat! I was just having some issues about this thing called life!" I fired back. Most of them heard it and said things like "Ooh! Burn!" And stuff like that until a flight attendant asked me to sit down.

I put my hoodie on and sat next to Brian, which was reading a book called '_What Guys Need To Know'_ Ugh, men. I noticed that he was looking at me staring at the book, "May I help you?" He asks. "Oh no, I'm sorry." I replied back trying to use a British accent. "That British accent sounds familiar." Oh no! He's on to me! "I'm sorry what? And if you already noticed, that is not a proper way to meet a lady." I said, still using that British accent. Apparently Mitch heard all of that and just chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's just that my girlfriend uses that same accent but right now, she has problems to face." Brian sighed. Hey wait a minute! I thought we were over; I hate you Brian! I was about to say something but a flight attended interrupted me. "Hi, may I help- Holy crap, Brian? " She sounds so familiar that I tried looking up to see who it is. Kathene.

Mitch's P.O.V. :

"Hi, may I help- Holy crap, Brian?" I heard flight attended say. I looked at the flight attended next to me to see that it's Blake's friend. I also see Blake freaking out while trying to hide herself. I decided to eavesdrop them until the fat guy has his head rested on my shoulders.

I tried getting him off my shoulders. "Why won't you budge?! Damn you're fat!" I whispered to myself. I heard Blake giggling so I turned around to see a flight attendant mad at me, Blake giggling and that guy that I saw kissing Blake stared at me. "Im sorry sir, you must have not read the rules." The flight attendant said. "I know the rules but this guy dough!" I complaint. The flight attendant gave me strange looks, I think she know me. "Wait a minute, aren't you Mitch, Blake's friend?" I nodded slowly. "Omg, she talks to me about you a _lot_!" She starts rambling about how Blake talks about me. I looked at Blake, who was blushing madly, I mean she can't hold it until she stood up and said, "Kathene! I'm right here!"

"Blake?" I heard all of them say, all of them I mean that guy and Kathene, and surprisingly I thought I heard Tyler say.

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter bites the dust! I try to make the chapter long so you won't complain about a short chapter that you have been waiting a long time for. I hope this isn't a short chapter. If it is then, I hate this *flips computer***


End file.
